


Воронка памяти

by Cirtaly



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Mind!PWP, PWP, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1389073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cirtaly/pseuds/Cirtaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тардис говорила, что люди больше изнутри. Шерлок тоже человек и тоже внутри больше. Однажды она находит в его Чертоге памяти то, чего ей самой не достает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Воронка памяти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на мультифандомный фест WTF-2014 для команды Wholock.  
> В тексте встречается также довольно натуралистическое описание кровищи и смерти ~~беззащитного~~ далека; неграфичное описание секса

  
_Когда я смотрю на звезду, я вижу пылающий газовый шар. Я знаю, как он зародился, знаю как умрет. И, быть может, видел и то, и другое. Через какое-то время все кажется ерундовым. В этом и проблема: когда все время и пространство — твой задний двор, что же у тебя в итоге есть? Задний двор! Но ты... ты это можешь видеть. И когда это видишь ты, вижу и я._  
Одиннадцатый

У Шерлока были женщины. Глупо отрицать. Глупо не замечать очевидного. У Шерлока никогда не было той, кого он желал больше всего. Так мог бы сказать один не в меру романтичный доктор, если бы узнал. Он не узнает. И никто не узнает. Даже Шерлок не всегда уверен, что это когда-то происходило с ним, и уж точно не ждет, что повторится опять.

Однако однажды она появляется посреди его гостиной. Такая же, как всегда. Тардис на его памяти ни разу не меняла свою обшивку, только интерьеры внутри. И вот она стоит напротив камина, но почему-то из нее никто не выходит. Шерлок подскакивает с дивана и спешит потянуть на себя знакомую дверь. Если Доктору нужна помощь, то… Нет. Она пришла одна.

Тардис в облике знакомой Шерлоку женщины по имени Идрис стоит возле консоли. Голограмма. Сквозь шелк платья видно желтый свет двигателя.  
— Пока! Ой. Или… Нет. Да! – начинает она тараторить, радостно засияв глазами на Шерлока, но тут же расстраивается, всплеснув руками. — Не помню, как правильно. 

Шерлок закрывает за собой дверь и в два шага оказывается рядом с голограммой. Она пришла к нему. Для него. _Только для него_ , прошивает его мысль внезапная и яркая, как вспышка перегоревшего фонаря. Одна из тех, какие всего на секунду, но освещают все темные углы даже самой мрачной улицы.  
— Какая разница, — отмахивается он и протягивает ей руку, будто приглашая на танец. – Человеческий язык очень скучный.

Идрис кладет призрачные пальцы ему на ладонь, и Шерлок чувствует звенящее тепло. Это не просто голограмма. Энергия пространственно-временной воронки, принявшая форму женщины. Нестабильная. Кончики ее пальцев рассыпаются желтыми искрами и стекают на ладонь.  
— Почему Доктор не с тобой? – на всякий случай уточняет Шерлок, осторожно обнимая ее за плечи и притягивая к себе.  
— Он с Мелоди. С Ривер. С ней… — Идрис на секунду задумывается и беспечно вздыхает. – Он занят. Они оба. Или были заняты. Или будут. Еще долго. А может никогда. Трудно разобраться…  
— Понимаю.  
Шерлок чувствует, что теплое тело в его руках медленно осыпается все теми же желтыми искрами, теряет форму, но не отстраняется. Ее еще видимое лицо искажается растерянной улыбкой, и едва различимая рука тянется к его виску.  
— Да. Да. Ты понимаешь. Всегда. 

Если бы Идрис была живой женщиной, Шерлок бы сумел коснуться ее губ, запутаться пальцами в волосах, прижать к себе и почувствовать, как она отзывается, ощутить ее ладонь у себя на плече и... это было бы очень телесно и очень предсказуемо. 

Идрис была Идрис. У нее не было человеческого тела. Запах волос и кожи, прикосновение пальцев Шерлок ощущал, но знал, что это лишь игра воображения. Очередной кусочек памяти из Чертогов Разума. Она не пахла ничем. И она совершенно не понимала этих его ассоциаций. Кажется, они ей нравились. Если бы не нравились, она бы не приходила. И не прижималась лбом к его лбу, не показывала бы… это. Шерлок до сих пор не нашел названия тому, что видел, когда смотрел в ее глаза. Они оставались глазами живой женщины какую-то долю секунды. Блестели набежавшими слезами, словно от ветра, но черные зрачки стремительно заполняли всю радужку и превращались в две черные дыры, сияющие бесконечным светом.

Всё, что было когда-то, всё, что есть и что будет, лилось оттуда на Шерлока. Она путала человеческие понятия «сейчас» и «потом», потому что вся вселенная лежала у нее на ладони. Диктаторы, короли, нищие, люди и неведомые Шерлоку существа. Великие империи планетарного и галактического масштаба. Их рождение из крика младенца, которого позже назовут пророком, и гибель, неизбежная гибель, из-за другого младенца, тоже когда-то закричавшего под светом рушащего мира. Шерлок видел сразу всё и ничего. Видел, как из споры рождается чудовище, а потом другое чудовище, еще страшнее, и как после целой цепочки перерождений очередное чудовище оборачивается чудом – первым существом разумнейшей и гуманнейшей расы, когда-либо существовавшей во вселенной. У Шерлока в сознании гаснут и взрываются звезды. Сталкиваются космические корабли и обычные астероиды, а кометы, пролетая мимо очередной голубой планеты, заставляют разумных существ с зеленой чешуйчатой кожей кланяться небесам. Всё и всех, вчера или завтра – всё видит Шерлок. И это самое восхитительное, что он когда-либо видел.

Он знает, что она видит в его глазах. Она всегда идет туда, куда Шерлок заходит очень редко. Она погладит по голове пса, пропустив между пальцами жесткую шерсть. Смахнет рукавом пыль с потрескавшихся перил лестницы-в-никуда, с наслаждением послушает, как отражается эхо ее шагов в бесконечных пролетах, и улыбнется беснующемуся Джиму. Босая побежит по щекотной траве возле родительского дома и понюхает запах отцовской трубки и маминых духов. А потом непременно плюхнется в бассейн, в котором погиб мальчик Карл. Вода ледяная, так что пятки сводит, и она сразу же задрожит, чтобы очутиться с обжигающей чашкой чая в руке в кресле у камина завернутой в плед. Это очень уютный плед с синими рождественскими оленями, он даже горячий на ощупь, особенно после того, как полепишь снежки, чтобы обстрелять окна комнаты брата. Шерлок никогда и никому не признавался, как любил этот плед в детстве. Мама все равно догадывалась и всегда усаживала его так, когда он болел.

В коридорах его Чертогов можно заблудиться, если не знаешь дороги. Шерлок знает. И он, например, почти не открывает ту, гостиничную дверь с коричневой цифрой сорок восемь и табличкой «Не беспокоить». Там, за нею, влажный взгляд кошачьих глаз, тяжелое дыхание и хриплые стоны. Мягкая ладонь ласкает спину, а губы неуверенно и нежно просят прощения, одновременно властно требуя чего-то совсем другого. Шерлоку здесь неуютно из-за чужого чувства вины и счастливой растерянности, а Идрис лишь любопытно, и она прыгает дальше, туда, где еще несколько запертых дверей.

Иногда Шерлок пытался спрашивать, что здесь такого интересного. Она только смеялась в ответ и открывала ему новые картины: планета с оранжевым небом и людьми в красных мантиях. Смотрители. Хранители времени. Юная амбициозная раса. Потом отживающая свой век, закостеневшая в традициях. И погибающая в войне.

Эту войну Шерлок видит словно бы издалека. Небо горит, люди кричат и плачут от боли и страха. Другие люди стреляют во врагов, а третьи планируют, как еще можно попытаться победить. Со стороны врагов никто не плачет, но, бывает, твердые металлические оболочки взрываются, и тогда внутри кто-то умирает насовсем, хотя Шерлок не уверен, жило ли _это_ хоть когда-нибудь. 

Он не понимал, что Тардис пытается ему сказать, и тогда она открывала еще одну дверь. И еще одну. За ними как раз все очень телесно. 

Она, та женщина, сидит на подоконнике очередного номера гостиницы и запрокидывает голову, чуть не упираясь затылком в стекло, впиваясь ногтями ему в спину, а он сам, _тогдашний_ Шерлок, до синяков стискивает ее бедра, с нетерпеливым рычанием зарываясь лицом ей в шею. Она стонет и кусает губы, подчиняясь каждому его движению, такая настоящая, такая теплая и такая живая. Пусть она остается живой, отрывисто думает тот, тогдашний Шерлок. Пусть делает, что угодно: посылает десятки провокационных смс, загадывает загадки, гуляет голой по его Чертогам памяти или даже в его присутствии в самые неподходящие моменты, — но пусть не смеет погибать!

Здесь все столь зримо и столь реально — тяжело давят звуки, запахи ослепляют яркостью, а цвета кричат что-то невразумительное, — что Шерлоку становится сложно держать в руках всего лишь воображаемую женщину.

Тардис же не останавливается, она следует за его собственной цепочкой ассоциаций и прыгает в черный чулан. Сюда Шерлок не спускался вообще никогда. Кажется, даже тогда, когда оно еще случалось. 

Ну, просто потому что это слишком больно. Физически, грязно, кроваво. 

Когда тебя бьют по спине металлической трубой всегда так. У _того_ Шерлока руки скованы, и он висит на растяжке так, что приходится прилагать усилия, чтобы не вывихнуть себе плечи, и мышцы сводит жестокой судорогой. 

Там же _другой_ Шерлок стоит на коленях и баюкает правую руку. Он тогда еще учился в школе, и никто из сверстников его не любил. Отсюда и сломанная рука. Вообще-то, _тот_ , маленький, Шерлок глотает слезы не из-за того, что больно. (Хотя больно, очень больно. До тошнотной мути перед глазами.) Он практически в панике и с трудом втягивает носом воздух, чтобы оставаться в сознании и не кричать, просто потому что не может не думать: если перелом плохо срастется, он никогда больше не сможет играть.

Еще в чулане кто-то умирает. В темноте, потому что Шерлок никогда не видел этой смерти, но слишком хорошо себе ее представлял. Как ртом еще отчаянно хватаешь воздух, тело бьется в предсмертной судороге, и мозг, страдая от жестокой гипоксии, старается пробудить сознание лихорадочными картинами. Потом, наконец, сдаешься. Со стороны кажется, что несчастный отмучился, хотя на самом деле он просто больше ничего не чувствует, не видит и не думает. 

Вдруг без предупреждения Тардис отпускает Шерлока обратно в ее воронку. Или даже сама спешит туда, почти вприпрыжку, будто чтобы убедиться в чем-то важном. Здесь снова бордовые мантии, чистое сияние мощных интеллектов, равнодушные, вечные, невыносимо _скучные_ для нее, внезапно понимает Шерлок. 

И тут же ощущает, что мантии сделались тяжелыми и горячими, как его старый плед. Красная трава щекочет босые пятки. Захлебывающийся в крике младенец пугается морозной стужи, теперь столь же ощутимой, как собственноручно слепленный снежок.

На умирающей под огнем войны планете кровь вдруг становится кровью. Мокрой и горячей, выплескивающейся из раны с воплем смертной боли, запекшейся и мертвой, страшной и настоящей, как и пуля, которая ее оставляет.

Те-кто-умирают-насовсем в своих сломавшихся жестянках теперь ощущают жаркий воздух у себя на коже, впервые за свою короткую жизнь. Впервые боятся чего-то неведомого, и страх их столь же ярок, сколь страх маленького мальчика, которому кажется, что случилось непоправимое. 

А потом Шерлок зажмуривается и смотрит куда-то вверх, в оранжевое небо, где вертится окно во все пространство и время, и чует легкий аромат духов той, другой, женщины. И касание теплых живых пальцев там, вдалеке, где пожимают друг другу руки высокие силуэты, хотя до того они были столь же осязаемы, как голограмма Идрис, встретившая его у консоли. Шерлок невольно застывает в этой точке, снова глядя вверх. Он никогда раньше не останавливался, путешествуя по разуму Тардис, но сейчас ему вдруг хочется смотреть и видеть, и чувствовать, и понимать что-то очень важное именно об этом небе и этом ветре — у него вкус губ той женщины.

Она исчезает так же внезапно, как появилась, молча и не прощаясь. Это логично, она ведь уже сказала «пока», с легкой иронией думает Шерлок и тяжело оседает на пол, держась ладонями за голову. Ему очень, невыносимо и иррационально сильно хочется позвонить той, чей запах и чье прикосновение унесла в свой мир Тардис. Он медленно переводит дыхание, так же медленно встает и идет к столу, где остался телефон. Этого времени достаточно. Когда в трубке слышится знакомый и очень удивленный голос, у Шерлока в Чертогах уже появилась новая комната.

Сюда выходят окна того гостиничного номера. Ирэн здесь все еще сидит на подоконнике, _тогдашний_ Шерлок все еще зарывается лицом в ее волосы, прижимаясь к ней и, кажется, впервые чувствуя ее совсем своей, живой и настоящей. _Тому_ Шерлоку незачем поднимать взгляд — у него есть Ирэн, и он никак не смог бы отвлечься от нее на что-то еще. 

_Нынешний_ Шерлок может посмотреть. Раньше за окном был обычный дворик в Париже, но теперь здесь оранжевое небо, красная трава и серебряные листья на деревьях. А в вышине, где небо совсем уж бесстыдно рыжее, вертится разверстый зев воронки. Дыра во всё пространство и время. Теперь она пахнет ее волосами.


End file.
